


Erik you have to let go

by VulcansinSpace



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulcansinSpace/pseuds/VulcansinSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Erik has a soul mate somewhere out there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik you have to let go

Cherik soulmate au  
What drove Erik to learn English wasn’t because he had an interest in languages, or because Shaw escaped to the America, but it was because written in scratchy childish handwriting on his wrist were two words that he could never understand. 

When he was young, before they took him and his mother and father away, he would look down at his wrist and wonder if he’d ever meet his soul mate. He’d touch his fingers lightly against the neat script hoping that someday he would fine his one and only much like his mother and father had.

After several years had passed he figured he would die before he would ever meet his soul mate. That Shaw would break him before he’d hear the words he’s always hoped he’d finally hear. 

When Erik escaped from Shaw it took him a long time to ever think about his soul mate again. When the fire began to burn inside him, the rage, the anger that said he wanted to find Shaw and kill him.

Yet a soft thought flickered through his head said _check your wrist._

That’s when he began to learn English. Erik likes to say his motivations were primarily for revenge, the sing song voice in the back of his mind continued to contradict him.  
Over the years the scratchy handwriting changed into the fine and neat script and when he finally learned English those two words were the most disappointing words he’d ever read. 

_Let go._

It haunted him. Years passed and there is no sign of his soul mate or Shaw and he wonders what the point of finding either of them.

He reminds himself that he must kill Shaw for his mother and his father.

But he can never justify why he should bother to seek out his soul mate other than for himself. 

It’s 1962, and Erik has finally tracked down Shaw. It’s taken him years to finally reach this point and he will not throw it away for anything. He will kill Shaw even it means him dying for the sake of revenge.

Erik swings the anchor through the upper level of the ship destroying everything in his wake. The anger and fire in his gut runs through him as he realizes Shaw is trying to make a break for it. He wills all the strength and power he has, all the years of anger and frustrations and pain to call the submarine to him. He can’t hear anything but the deafening noise of water rushing by his ears. He can barely breathe.

A voice calls out to him.

_Let go._

And wishes he could.


End file.
